Letters to One I Know
by The Amazing Miss M
Summary: Owls always fly during the summer
1. June

Letters to One I know 

By the Spider 

Part One: June 6/20 - 6/30 

_Ron Weasley_

_The Room Under the Attic_

_The Burrow_

_Devon_

**6/20/1996**

Dear Ron, 

How is your Holiday so far? 

I do hope that you're not just slacking off as usual. You're a prefect now and you should set the standards for which the rest of our house should follow. Remember, if you allot one hour a day to your schoolwork you'll have it done in no time at all. 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

So far the summer is good. They finally managed to quiet down that Picture of Mrs. Black. Apparently when she heard from Phineas that Sirius was dead she just gave up. They've moved her to the attic. 

As for the summer work we've been assigned, I suppose you're done already. There are times when I believe that you have the list for the next year the day school ends. 

But 'Mione, do me a favor. Take some time off this summer, say a week, and _do not_ think of school! 

-Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**6/22/96**

Dear Ron, 

Why didn't you mention earlier that you were staying at No. 12? 

Or were you trying to spare Harry's feelings. 

Personally, I don't see how the Dursley's is any more safe than Grimmauld Place would be. I always feel awful when Harry's Uncle comes to pick him up at the Station. When does Dumbledore say you can rescue him this year? 

About the week off from study you've suggested. I'll do it only if you promise to take that one hour a day for school work. 

By the way, your mother has written mine and I will be coming to stay at the end of July. And on the subject of July, what do you think Harry will want for his birthday? 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

Why is it that whenever we talk you always bring up Harry? Don't you know how that makes a body feel? 

I don't like his relatives either. However, Dumbledore says there is nothing for it but that he go. 

I would like to inform you that I have already begun your academic regime. So you'd better be planning to relax your first week here. I'll be able to tell if you're not. 

-Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**6/23/96**

Dear Ron, 

Harry is like a brother to me, you both are. So of course I discuss him with you. I also discuss you with him. That is what family does. 

I've been researching this blood magic protection that Dumbledore says is so important and I think there may be ways around it. Or rather to change it somehow. 

Is Kreacher still at No. 12? 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

We're siblings, of course. 

'Mione, where are you getting these books to do your research over the summer? I can't think that they're in your local library. 

Kreacher. Nope, no longer with us at No. 12. Since none of us here are scions of the House of Black, he has gone to the one and only remaining member of said house. I wish the Malfoys the best of him. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**6/25/96**

Dear Ron, 

I get the books through Flourish and Blott's mail order catalog during the year. During the summer I just go over to Diagon Alley myself. Also you'd be surprised by what my local library contains. In the rare book collection there are a few books that would only make sense to a Wizard or Witch. 

Now Ron, Kreacher was driven mad by the Black family. We should have tried to free him while we had the chance. He is only going to suffer more in Malfoy Manor. A rescue attempt must be attempted. Are you with me? 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

Are you mental! We can't go on a rescue mission to Malfoy Manor! Also it isn't like we'd be able to free him, it can only be done by one of the Blacks. I'd be willing to bet that he doesn't even answer to Ferret Boy. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**6/26/96**

Dear Ron, 

I resent the implication that wanting to help an unfortunate member of our society is madness. House Elf's are being oppressed daily why can't you care about this? 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

Look, I don't want you getting upset about this, but you're never going to get the wizarding world on your side in this issue. House Elfs like Dobby might do fine free, but most of them would be like Winky, drinking themselves into such states that it would make most of us ashamed to have freed them. 

Plus, even freed Dobby still likes to serve, the only difference between him and the others is he gets a wage. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**6/26/96**

Dear Ron, 

It is for that very reason that we need to educate the House Elfs about their situation. They've been blindly accepting what has been done to them because they know no better. 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

'Mione, 

Stop. You're going to get hurt if you continue this, either by Wizards who see you as a threat to their way of life, or by the House Elfs who don't want your help. 

How many House Elfs can you say you've really talked to? Other than Dobby and Winky I mean. 

They Are Happy. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ronald Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**6/27/96**

Dear Ron, 

I simply can not believe you! 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

'Moine? 

-Ron 

-- 

_Hermoine Granger_

Dear Hermione, 

Look, I'm sorry. However I don't want to see you hurt. I care for you, and pushing the issue of Elf Freedom will only lead to heartache. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**06/30/96**

Dear Ron, 

In a way I am aware that my goals are somewhat unreasonable, but if no one dreamed of a better place then everything would remain stagnate. I want to change the world we live in, and if heartache comes with that, then so be it. 

I want a world where Professor Lupin is free to live and work where ever he wants. I want a world where our children aren't going to be afraid or disliked because I wasn't born to a wizard and a witch. 

Have you heard from Harry yet? 

Love, 

Hermione 

-- 

End Notes: 

- Right, a new bit of Ron/Hermione fluff. 


	2. July I

Letters to One I know 

Part Two: July 7/1-7/9 1996 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

I'll give you the fact that the world isn't perfect, but our world changes much more slowly than the Muggle world. For us fifty years is short. 

As for Harry, yes I've been receiving letters. He keeps talking about Loony Lovegood, apparently she has been sending him trinkets from around the world. 

He is no longer wallowing in guilt over Sirius's death, Luna has helped him put it behind him. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/1/96**

Dear Ron 

Harry hasn't been writing to me, has he mentioned it to you? 

I personally don't get what he sees in Luna. That girl has few serious thoughts in her head, though if she weren't in Ravenclaw I'd say she had few thoughts at all. I've told Harry a dozen times that she has a few screws loose but he refuses to listen to me. 

Regarding changes in the wizarding world, I believe that the reason change doesn't occur is because there are no Muggleborns in high places within our government. Just let us Muggleborns have power and _then_ you'd see change. 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

There _have_ been Muggleborns in power. The Wizengamot has at least one as a member. Also there have been three Muggleborn Ministers. Change, no matter who is in charge, is often met with resistance. According to Ginny's Muggle Studies book it also is resisted in the Muggle world. 

As for Harry, he claims that you insulted him because he was friends with Luna. I personally believe that you are jealous of him, or rather of the time he spends with Luna, and used to spend on Cho. 

So tell me the truth, are you falling for him? 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ronald Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/2/96**

Ron, 

What would you know about _anything_? Frankly I am slightly worried about you. What in the world are you talking about? Why would I be jealous of Harry and anyone? 

I _do not_ think of him that way. 

- Hermione 

P.S. I guess you _ have _ done the History of Magic assignment. 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

I've been sitting here at No. 12 with little else to do but talk to Ginny, read through old text books I find here, and do the school work we've been assigned. Also Bill and Fleur have been having some problems, and since Charlie is in Romania, and twins now live above their shop, I've become a handy ear for all problems. 

Now, I am not saying that you are jealous in the romantic sense, far from it. However, you are used to being the sole female in Harry's life. If Harry announced he was homosexual you would rejoice because your position was secure. But Harry likes women, even if he is something of a late bloomer, and you have to accept that. No more putting Luna down just because she is eccentric, if you see her really hurting him that is one thing. Shunning her because she is odd is another. 

Think of it in the same way you think of telling me to stop harping on Krum. 

Yes I've done the History of Magic assignment, who'd you choose out of all our Ministers to compare? 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/3/96**

Dear Ron, 

I decided to compare Fudge to the first Minister of Magic Broom. I have to say that I don't think much of either of them. 

Regarding Harry and my emotions, I think you're wrong. I want Harry to be happy no matter what. I was as upset as you at the way Cho treated him. I just don't think Luna is a good influence on him. She is really not of this earth. 

And the way I talk about Luna is nothing like what you've said about Viktor. He is a real sweet guy and you used to be so hot for his autograph. 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

I didn't say that you didn't want Harry to be happy. I was merely saying that you guarded your position as the one and only female in his life rather like Fluffy guarded that trap door in first year. 

Harry doesn't need 'good influences' in his life. What he needs is someone like Luna who often forgets not only her own name but the fact that he is the 'boy who lived.' When she does remember she doesn't care. 

Broom and Fudge? I shudder to think about how dry your parchment will be. I at least choose Ministers who went out and _did_ things. 

- Ron 

PS How can you think Krum is sweet? The man has Death Eater written all over him. 

-- 

_Ronald Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/4/96**

Dear Ronald, 

You should be thankful that magic isn't allowed over the summer, because if it was you'd be receiving a Howler not this letter. 

Viktor is _not_ a Death Eater! Nor does he want to be one! If he did, or was, do you think he'd be writing to me as much as he does? 

Did you ever answer as to a gift we can get for Harry? 

- Hermione 

P.S. _You_ most likely wrote about the minister who was a former England Quidditch Player and that one who was an Auror. 

-- 

_Hermoine Granger_

Hermione, 

Krum is probably trying to lure you into a false sense of security. It is only _then_ that he'll turn you over to You Know Who. 

I think we should get Harry a knew broom, but anything that isn't a book should do. 

And just because I've decided to do my assignment on Wood and Black doesn't meant that they were any less effective then Fudge and Broom. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/5/96**

Ron! 

That is quite enough about Viktor! Why are you so against him? No, don't answer that. I am not sure I would be up to understanding your logic. 

Harry has a perfectly fine broom, top of the line from what I have gleaned from you two over the years. There is absolutely nothing wrong with books, so I don't see why it can't be one. 

On the subject of Wood and Black, they may not have been less effective then Broom and Fudge, but you can't say they were _more_ effective. 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

What was with you today? I would have thought you'd be happy to see all of us in Diagon Alley. You certainly spent a lot of time talking to Pavarti, Padma and Lavender. 

Fleur said that she was disappointed that you couldn't find the time to come over and talk to her. 

Harry has a really good broom that _Sirius_ gave to him. I am not so sure he's going to want to ever look at it again. 

Books are all very well for _you_ but some of us have run out of book space. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/8/96**

Dear Ron, 

The reason that I didn't say hi to Fleur or Gabrielle the other day was because you, Seamus and Dean, not to mention every other male in the vicinity, were crowding around them. 

Harry will want to continue to use the Firebolt in Sirius's memory. What better way to honor Snuffles then pounding the Slytherins in Quidditch? 

Not enough shelf space for your books? That is what the floor, various chairs and your desk are for. 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

We weren't crowding around the Delacours! 

At least, they didn't complain that we were. 

I hadn't thought of Harry and the Firebolt like that. It's true that Snuffles would want Harry to have the best for Quidditch and the Firebolt is that. Maybe we can get him an enchanted play-book? 

You have books on the floor? Chairs? Your desk? Herm, that gives me a pretty good picture of what your room looks like. 

- Ron 

End Notes: 

- Hmmm... Methinks I have way to much time between Computer Science and Math. 

- wintermoon2: Glad you approve of the fluff. =) I've been way too depressing lately. Hermione's use of the word 'our' was meant more like in the sense of their generation. 

- Dysis: I am glad you like the story. =) 

- Line-From-Denmark: Thank you for your review. =) 

- tephyS: Thanks for reviewing. =) 

- Moine Weasley the original: The wording does mean something, but Ron is slightly clueless still. Of course he wouldn't be so loveable otherwise. 

I haven't read Feeling Sorry for Ceclia, but I have a book that carried the letters thing very well: 'Socery and Cecelia or the Enchanted Chocolate Pot' by Patricia C. Wrede and Caroline Stevermer. I recommend it highly. 

- Please Review 


	3. July II

Letters to One I Know 

Part Three: July 9 - July 16, 1996 

_Ron_ _Weasley_

_12_ _Grimmauld_ _Place_

_London_

**7/9/96**

Dear Ron, 

I fail to see how images of my room should disturb you. I've visited your room how many times? I can honestly say that mine is not any worse than yours, I just have books every where instead of dirty clothes and comics. 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Herm - 

I'll have you know that comic books count as books. They both have words don't they? 

Ginny is looking forward to your arrival, apparently brothers don't make good confidants for fifteen year old girl. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/10/96**

Dear Ron, 

Of course you and your brothers aren't good confidants. Especially since you all tend to growl when Dean's name is mentioned. I can just imagine you all hunting Dean down in a rather permanent fashion should Ginny ever become upset with him. 

Which reminds me, have the twin patched everything up with your mother? I won't ask about Percy because I know he hasn't. 

Comic books do not count as books! They generally contain more pictures and actions then real books do. I am not saying that they can't be fun, just that they shouldn't be ranked with 'Hogwarts: A History'. 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

You can't say that the only value of comic books is in entertainment. 'Martin the Mad Muggle' teaches young wizards about the Muggle world. Just think about how different our lives would be if You-Know-Who had read those comics. 

You'd better believe that we'd hunt Dean down if he ever made Ginny upset. This is my _sister_ we're talking about. How she can even let that lecherous male touch her is beyond me. You'd think she'd have more sense than that! 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ronald Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/11/96**

Dear Ron, 

You know Dean. You've roomed with him for the past five years. You've trusted him with your life in Charms and Potions. Just trust him a little with your sister. 

'Martin the Mad Muggle' has very little to do with actual Muggle life and everything to do with how Wizards and Witches perceive Muggles. You'd know this if you'd bothered to take Muggle studies instead of that _ridiculous_ course. 

Why you and Harry continue to take that _worthless_ course is beyond me. Trelawney's only had two real predictions, and it doesn't seem to be something you can learn. 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

Divinations is easy, as long as we predict Death, Doom, and Destruction. Trelawney loves it. 

I know Dean, and that is _why_ I don't want him within ten ft. of Ginny. You saw him that day in Diagon Alley, he was crowding Gabrielle, practically drooling all over her. Is that the kind of man I should approve for dating my sister? 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/12/96**

Dear Ron, 

I can see how you wouldn't want your sister dating someone who is **_exactly_** like you. You were doing your fair share of drooling that day. 

The fact that all you need is one or more of the three 'Ds' in your homework and you'll get a good grade is _silly._ Don't you want to learn something useful? Sounds to me like this class is more in line of Creative Writing. 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Are you daft! Dean and I are the same? _I _was merely talking to my brother's girlfriend and her sister. _Dean_ was disgracing all the men present with his behavior. 

I am surprised at you. I would have thought _you_ of all people could see things for the way they are. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ronald Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/13/96**

Dear Ron, 

_I_ of all people could what? That you're a hypocrite? Yes I do understand that. You blame your attraction to Fleur and Gabrielle on their Veela ancestor, yet you can't give Dean the benefit of being under the same spell. 

You complain about Ginny and Dean, as well as me and Viktor, but if one were to complain about you _that _ would be above much. 

My God but you're a prig! 

- Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

I fail to see how being concerned for the two most important women in my life makes me a prig. I am a man, I know how men think. Also I've been reading Ginny's Muggle Psychology books. 

I think it is safe to say that a fourteen year old and an eighteen year old shouldn't be in a serious relationship. 

Being a sixteen year old male, I can safely say I don't want my fifteen year old sister dating one of my species. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/14/96**

Dear Ron, 

I really don't believe you. You're the one who asked Fleur to the Yule ball. How is that different from Viktor asking me? 

And may I point out that you didn't have as much of a problem when Ginny went with Neville. 

- Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

I would be the first to admit that ti is a good thing Fleur didn't take me up on the invitation to the Yule Ball. I was immature and Veelas seemed the epitome of all that was female. 

I think differently now and the Delcours are merely friends. 

As for Neville, he is harmless. Ginny could have pounded him into the dirt herself if he tried anything untoward. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/15/96**

Dear Ron, 

I am glad you are willing to admit that you were immature at Fourteen. How much pride did that confession cost you? 

Also, if Quarter blooded Veelas are no longer the embodiment of all things female, what is? 

Sincerely, 

Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermia, 

You are my ideal woman now. Who Else? 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/15/96**

Dear Ron, 

_I_ am your dream woman? 

I hardly believe that when Lavender keeps crowing in her letters that you regularly send her love poems. 

Pull the other one why don't you? 

- Hermia 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

A man confesses his love to you and what is the response? Pull the other one. 

No wonder 'Viktor' found you so enthralling, everyone knows he is into masochism. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/16/96**

Ron, 

Typical of you to drag Viktor into this. 

- Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Herm, 

I would say that you dragged Lavender and that damn poem into the discussion first. 

- Ron 

-- 

_Ron Weasley_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_London_

**7/16/96**

Ron, 

How does my mentioning that a friend of mine is receiving love poems from you constitute my dragging her into our discussion? 

- Hermione 

-- 

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione, 

It was one, counting _one_ here, poem; a single poem that I wrote for her about her name. It _wasn't_ a love poem. I don't know where she, or you for that matter, get off thinking it was a love poem or that there was more than one. 

- Ron 

-- 

End Notes: 

- When we return: Hermione's reply. 

- Mione Weasley the Original: Well, at the moment Ron seems to be digging himself a very nice hole.... 

- TanyLou: Thank you for your review. =) 

- Lily106: Thank you for reviewing. =) 

- tephyS: I like fluff too, but so often angst is easier to write. =) 

- Daintress: Thanks for reviewing. =o) 


End file.
